Princess Anna/Relationships
This focuses on the relationships with the character Anna. The Big Four Friends Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III It would be hard to dictate what the relationship between Anna and Hiccup would be like. While Anna is out-going and positive, Hiccup is cynical and introverted, leading to many misunderstandings and awkward moments. Anna's optimism may allow her to connect to him through Toothless, immediatly wanting to ride him and experience flight. In different scenes of Frozen, Nordic runes can be seen carved in stone in different locations, implying cultural similarities between Berk and Arendelle. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Hiccup may play the surrogate uncle to Elsa and Anna, paranoid for their safety and hoping to educate their young minds. Beyond friendship and family relationships, the two also have a romantic pairing known as Hiccanna. Jack Frost Despite her outgoing, child-like demeanor, the odds of her being able to see Jack Frost may vary. Her inability to see him could be a side effect of the events that led to her forgetting about Elsa's powers, either forgetting about whatever adventures he had with them as children or forgetting about magic in general, Jack's connection with Elsa being stronger over the two. In some stories, Anna would be Jack and Rapunzel's youngest daughter, explaining her elder sister Elsa's powers. Outside of this AU, some fans may pair them up in a ship called Janna. Merida DunBroch Though their personalities may clash, Merida and Anna find common ground in their hopes of going beyond the walls of their castles. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Merida may play a surrogate aunt to Elsa and Anna, teaching them her tomboyish ways, like shooting arrows and riding horses, ready to drop everything and come to their aid. Rapunzel Corona Anna and Rapunzel bear many resemblances both physically and mentally, leading to them both becoming close friends. They both are princesses who have spent their lives isolated from the world, have outgoing and innocent personalities, have experienced different magical circumstances and are willing to fight for their loved ones. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, this can be attributed as Anna being Jack and Rapunzel's daughter. Rapunzel actually makes an cameo appearance in ''Frozen''. This is probably because the creators of ''Tangled'' were also in charge of creating Frozen along with the creators of ''Wreck-It Ralph''. In other interpretations, Rapunzel is seen as Anna and Elsa's cousin, and other times, fans may pair them up in a ship called Annunzel. Toothless As Anna holds her emotions on her sleeve, odds are that she will be the first to react upon seeing the Night Fury. Unlike her sister, however, how she reacts may depend on the circumstances. She could be the first to react negatively, screaming and shouting bloody murder at the sight of the black beast and causing a scene and then change her opinion completely just as quickly. In other circumstances, her opinion could be the only positive one should she have a high enough opinion of his rider Hiccup, clashing with the panic and fear of those around her. Enemies Pitch Black Being a flighty, optimistic ball of love, sunshine and ignorance, Pitch would naturally despise Princess Anna from the get-go. He would do what he could either to avoid the girl or do what he can to smother the hope and wonder within her. Because fear is a fairly foreign component in Anna's behavior, she is unlikely to be able to believe and therefore see him without convincing by those around her. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Pitch would spend more energy manipulating Elsa to his own ends and would pay no mind to Anna until Elsa freezes her heart, and feeds on whatever fear and despair this would cause. Though it is uncommon, Pitch and Anna are sometimes paired up in a ship called Warm & Dark. Mother Gothel It would be difficult to describe what their relationship would be. From a regular crossover standpoint, her naiveté could be any easy tool for Gothel, since Rapunzel's more naive traits can be found in Anna. Despite that, Anna's lack of any sort of magic would disinterest her. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Gothel would use her stance as Elsa and Anna's "grandmother" in hopes of weeding her way into the family and getting to Rapunzel, either for her hair or for revenge. Red Death It would be hard to describe what would happen between Princess Anna and the Red Death. One theory is that once she got over her initial fear, she would be able to help fight the monstrous dragon. This theory draws off the fact that she: a) pulled down an entire tree b) flung a stone bust across the room like it was nothing c) punched Prince Hans of the Southern Isles off the side of a boat. This can lead to the conclusion that she is pretty strong. Mor'du Drago Bludvist Expanded Universes Allies Hiro Hamada Hiro and Anna's overall relationship can be quite a hit-or-miss result of definite personalities, as Hiro has an intelligent mind yet is full of arrogance and stubbornness which can clearly butt-heads with Anna's assertive and reckless personality. Because of these traits, the two would have a love/hate relationship as they care for one another yet in the same time both are very annoyed with each other, as a family perspective; the two are like siblings (Hiro, the immature little brother/Anna, the childish big sister). Although knowing the death of Tadashi, Anna would feel a deep emotional connection with Hiro, as their relationship reminds Anna of her sister Elsa to if she had lost her, that will be far too painful. Also realizing that Hiro is carrying his brother's dying wish to help the innocent is something that Anna would be very proud of. Baymax Mavis Dracula Both Mavis and Anna were locked up in their homes for many years, isolated from the world without knowing why. Despite this, they are both very optimistic and eager to see the outside world. Anna might be initially scared of Mavis because she's a vampire, but eventually, the two would learn to get along and would most likely become friends. The Once-ler Anna and the Once-ler have similar personalities, despite the differences in their circumstances. Both of them are energetic, optimistic and rather awkward, and both have a love for music and animals. They would most likely get along, but when the Once-ler turns to greed, Anna may be heartbroken and try to find a way to bring him out of it. Whether she succeeds or not differs from story to story. Beyond friendship, the two also share a romantic pairing called Annaler, though it is not very common. Mary Katherine Mary Katherine is rather bitter and depressed at the beginning of ''Epic'' as a result of losing her mother. Anna would probably notice this and would be able to relate to her, since she herself lost both of her parents at the beginning of ''Frozen''. Anna would then try to cheer her up and show her how to be optimistic again, and MK would either gladly accept her help or push her away--depending on the fans' interpretations. In the combine universe of Frozen Tangled Guardians and The Knights of the Epic Brave Dragons, the two are not biologically related but would still see each other as cousins as well as best friends. Nod Wreck-It Ralph The relationship between the two would often differ. As opposed to her sister, Anna would be far less nervous with meeting the gentle giant than her sister, even going so far as to blurt out a comment on his freakishly giant hands in spontaneous surprise. Should he develop some sort of relationship with her sister, she would go to great lengths to make it work to the point of transparency. Vanellope von Schweetz Enemies Mandrake King Candy Yokai Frozen Family Queen Elsa of Arendelle Elsa is the most important person in Anna's life. They were each others best friends when they were little, with Anna constantly begging Elsa to make snow for them to play in. this show's that even though Elsa is the older of the two, Anna took the lead when they were younger, the one who asked for snow and the first to try things like sledding. Even after their parents split them apart, Anna was the one who kept reaching out, despite the Grand Pabbie's advice that Elsa use love (for her sister) to control her powers. Although they are sisters, some fans like to pair them up romantically, their ship named Elsanna. King Agnarr of Arendelle Queen Iduna of Arendelle Little is known of the relationship between Anna and her parents. They were known to be loving and loyal, shown when they sought at every avenue to heal Anna when Elsa injured her the first time. However they also split the two apart and locked them away from the world, so it is unknown if Anna holds any resentment toward them. However, she is seen hugging them before they leave on their final journey, so it is suggested that they had a loving relationship despite this. King Runeard Allies Kristoff Bjorgman Anna and Kristoff had a slightly bumpy relationship when they first met, with Anna pushing Kristoff to help her find her sister and Kristoff begrudgingly tagging along with her. However, as their journey goes on, the two grow to care for one another and a bond soon develops, despite the fact that Anna is engaged to Hans. After Elsa accidentally strikes Anna in the heart with her ice, Kristoff takes her to see the trolls in hopes that they can magically heal her like they had when she was a child. The trolls think that Kristoff and Anna are together and try to set up a wedding for them, only to be interrupted by Anna collapsing from her frozen heart. Kristoff is then forced to rush Anna to the palace in their last hope to heal her. By this time, their romantic feelings for each other are obvious. At the end of the movie, Hans betrays Anna and she punches him off a boat into the sea. Since their engagement is now broken, Anna and Kristoff get together and share a kiss of true love. In the sequel, Kristoff and Anna remain together, however, Kristoff (similar to Eugene in Tangled the Series) has trouble trying to propose to Anna. He constantly tries to do so to Anna, but can never find the right moment, and accidentally gives off the impression that he finds their relationship crumbling and it wont last forever, resulting in awkward moments between the two. Kristoff then laments on his failure to propose to Rider, and then wonders if he and Anna are falling apart. At the very end, Kristoff finally proposes to Anna, which she gleefully accepts. He then becomes her husband and King Consort of Arendelle. Kristanna is a popular pairing in the RotBTD fandom, although some fans may support other ships as well. Sven Olaf Grand Pabbie Trolls Lieutenant Mattias Gale Enemies Prince Hans of the Southern Isles Anna's first impression for the prince was gorgeous, easily infatuated by his charm and good looks. Thinking about their lonely pasts has slowly acquainted them with each other. The two shared a romantic duet with Hans proposing to Anna at the end of the song. Anna (having naivety by her side) willingly accepts the offer despite meeting him only on that day. Later, in the near-end of the movie, Hans' true colors were revealed when they were a few inches away from kissing to thaw her frozen heart. Being a cold-hearted manipulative jerk he was, he only wanted to be crowned king of Arendelle just by marrying Anna and killing Elsa to ensure this. In the end, Hans is defeated and Anna gives him a punch in the face, sending him flying off a boat into the sea. Despite the canon events of the film, many fans are still enamored with the romantic relationship that Anna and Hans could have had. Sometimes, writers will continue to support the Hanna pairing in their fanfictions or fanart. The Duke of Weselton Marshmallow Category:Character Relationships Category:Pairings for Anna Category:Frozen